Quinton
* Christopher Arclight | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 20V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | height = 185 cm | weight = 70 kg | gender = male | relatives = * III (younger brother) * IV (younger brother) * Tron (father) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = Burn/Space technology | japanese voice = | english voice = }} V''', born '''Christopher Arclight and called Chris for short, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is the eldest son of the Tron Family and appears to be the most dedicated towards their cause. He later developed faith in Kite and Yuma into saving his father. Design Appearance His younger brothers (III and IV) have a crest on their hands; V's crest is blue and on his forehead. V has blue eyes and long, flowing silver hair with light purple fringes and one light green in the middle. For his clothing, he tends to wear quite long and dark clothes, which fits in with his hair. It is interesting to note that while III and IV wear the same footwear, he doesn't, maybe highlighting how he is the eldest. Like his brothers (III and IV), he has a Duel Gazer tattoo which is green. V's D-Pad is two golden triangler shapes with black segments on them and what appears as an infinity symbol between them. When V was younger, he had his hair done similiar to his father, with a braided over his left shoulder. By the time he left Kite Tenjo, his hair was loose and seemed to be the exact same length as it is in present times. Personality V seems to be the most rational of his brothers, even more so than Tron at times, and calm as he is the oldest brother. Also, V seems to be egotistical, shown by his incredibly angry reaction towards Yuma after taking only 400 points of damage from Yuma's card effect during the Duel Coaster event. It shown that he acts cold and ruthless when he Duels. He has an intense hatred of Dr. Faker due to what he did to Tron. Etymology In contrast to his brother's names, his name is pronounced as the letter "V" as opposed to the Roman numeral for "five". Abilities V's crest grants him various powers. It allows him to take control of others, as seen when he uses it on Hart Tenjo in order to make him get into his helicopter to take him to Tron. He is also able to perform telekinesis, as shown when he raised and moved Hart in the air. His crest comes with a price - it is directly connected to his soul. Therefore, should he lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", his soul will become exhausted and he will fall comatose. Biography History In the past, Chris along with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life, and they had a dog. Their father gave III a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem". IV was jealous because only III received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from III. V told them to stop or their father will scold them and then promises to teach both of his brothers how to Duel. When Byron became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, Chris accompanied him in the lab. They were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel dimensions, he was assigned to find Kazuma Tsukumo, an adventurer who was trying to find the same thing. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go, but Chris stayed behind and leave Byron, Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. His father did not return from the trip, Chris' brothers were sent to an institution, while he remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of his father's fate. Here he met Kite Tenjo and Hart Tenjo, Faker's sons, and they reminded him of his own brothers. Kite wished for power to protect Hart, and Chris taught him how to play Duel Monsters to suit that purpose. Chris eventually left the facility after learning that Kite was Faker's son. Unknown to Chris, Faker betrayed his father and Kazuma by offering them as sacrifices, which lead to parallel dimensions through the portal. When Byron returned, his form was warped into that of a child and he swore revenge against Dr. Faker. Chris' father told him him what had happened and took the name "Tron", while Chris became known as "V". Tron imbued each of sons with a crest, which granted them great power. However, it was directly connected to their souls, so should they lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", they will fall comatose. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries After IV gave Reginald Kastle a Heart Piece, he returned to Tron to inform him, which V and his brother, III witnessed. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, V was reading a book while IV was choosing his targets by throwing the "Numbers" that they have collected at them. Seeing this, V commented that IV is too brash and suggested he treat the "Numbers" he's collected better. Angered by V challenging his ethics, IV suggested V try collecting "Numbers" himself and challenged him but is quickly shot down by V being reinforced by III and Tron. After insulting Tron, V rises to his feet and tells him he won't tolerate that causing IV to quickly back off. V walked over to the "Numbers" that IV had thrown on the wall and gave III "Number 32: Shark Drake" and instructs him to give it to Reginald Kastle. After his brothers left, he looked at Heartland Tower and swears that he will get revenge for what Dr. Faker has done. Tron saw him do this and informed him that no matter what, Dr. Faker mustn't know that he is alive. After Hart Tenjo escaped from Heartland Tower, he was chased by Droite and Gauche in a helicopter which results in them going to a tower in order to meet Kite. Soon after, a helicopter appears in which Hart, Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows think is Gauche and Droite, resulting in Hart using his powers. After Yuma calms Hart down with a piece of caramel, the helicopter lands, but instead of Droite and Gauche, the person piloting it was in fact V. He used his crest to take control of Hart in order to take him to Tron. He then flew off, leaving Yuma and Tori confused as to who he was and what he wanted with Hart. 's power.]] V transported Hart to the abandoned Gallery where Tron began his ritual to steal his powers. After Yuma, Kite, Tori and Orbital 7 arrive there, V sent IV and III to stall them so that the ritual is completed. V watched the Duel as he's focused on Kite just like his brothers are. Like them though as well, he's surprised upon learning that Yuma possesses a "Number" card as well. He is even more surprised to see that Yuma can use a "Chaos Number", then realizes that his surname is "Tsukumo" and starts wondering about something. After the Duel, he told Yuma that his father was still alive in the Astral World. When Tron finished testing out his newly obtained power, V informed him that Yuma possesses the original Number. Tron then asked him if Yuma is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, to which V clarifies as correct. After Tron gave some of his powers to III, V looked worried when he stands on the balcony with Tron. Tron told him not to worry about III because he will not lose to Yuma, but V still looks doubtful. He was proven right when III lost, forfeiting a Heart Piece and his two "Numbers" in the process. III went into a coma when he returned home. World Duel Carnival Finals V attended the WDC Finals party, where he was confronted by his former student, Kite. Kite grabbed him by the collar, asking how his family could do what they did to Hart. V responded that they simply follow Tron's orders and that he cannot hope to defeat V or Tron in his current state. Later, V made a transaction with the Fallguys, hiring them to defeat Yuma. The next day, the competition continued aboard the Duel Coaster, and V saw Kite again before boarding and exchanged glances. V saw IV and Shark each defeat an opponent easily, taunting one another in the process, and commented how IV is as feisty as ever. As what is coming next is unknown, V decided to focus on conserving his Life Points and taking strategic advantage of the Duel Coaster's Spell and Trap Cards. An opponent approached him from behind, immediately attacking directly with his "Vylon Disigma". V told him that anyone who approached him would be engulfed in hellfire. He activated his face-down "Sun of Hell", defeating the man in a One Turn Kill as he had five cards in his hand, taking 800 damage for each of them. Afer that, he hit a Spell Point, which was "Dian Keto the Cure Master", giving him 1000 more Life Points. When the Duel Coaster moved into the underground track, V was approached from behind by Gauche, who wished to exact revenge for being humiliated when he failed to get Hart back after V kidnapped him. V negated Gauche's first attack, causing Gauche to tell him to fight with his full strength. V claimed he didn't need to use his full strength to defeat Gauche and proceeded to inflict heavy damage with more Spell and Trap Cards. Gauche was saved by Yuma and the effect of his "Achacha Chanbara". This also caused V to take 400 damage, which angered him greatly. When he was about to counterattack, Tron called him, asking if he was going to Summon a monster and telling him to wait and let Gauche struggle some more. Doing as he was told, V switched lanes. V and Kite arrived at the Space Duel Field, "Cosmic Frontier", where V remembered the day he become filled with hate. They began their Duel, with V bringing out "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" on his first turn, which sealed Kite's attacks. When Yuma arrived, V explained that Tron is his father and revealed his past history with both Dr. Faker, who is Kite's father and Yuma's father, Kazuma Tsukumo. V was able reduced Kite to a mere 100 Life Points with "Dyson Sphere". He questioned why Yuma considered Kite to be a friend and was reminded of Kazuma by Yuma's answer. V still questioned how Yuma could have the son of the person responsible for his father's absence as a friend. V told Kite his family has thrown away their own name for revenge. He wished to save his father, but his heart was already filled with revenge when he returned. Kite told him that was wrong - he fights to oppose his own parent, Faker. V was surprised at how strong Kite had become, and Kite told him he would inherit V's feelings and settle things with Tron for him. Bringing out "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with the aide of a card Faker had give him, "Feelings Towards the Future", Kite defeated V. V left through a portal, leaving "Dyson Sphere" behind for Kite and put his faith into him. Returning home, he goes to III's bedside, where he falls comatose. due to "Dyson Sphere" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest being tied to his soul. He was later seen sleeping in his own bed alongside his fallen brothers. Tron revealed to the Barian World that despite V and his brothers were defeated in their respective duels, his plan is still going perfectly. During Kite's Duel with Tron, he summons "Dyson Sphere" for Tron to remember V, but Tron ends up destroying it the next turn with his "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter. Deck V plays a Burn/Space Technology Deck. His Spell and Trap Cards are based on the concept of Hell, and often counter attacks from monsters that have 2000 or more ATK. His monsters, on the other hand, seem to be Machine-Type monsters based on outer space technology. He is the only member of his family whose Deck is not centered around an archetype. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters